1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to alarms and security systems and, more particularly, to a “911” emergency call and location device.
Cellular telephones (i.e., cell phones) are well known devices. The use of 911 to place an emergency call is also well known for both cell phones and also for “land lines”.
Every cellular service provider is required to provide capability of locating the geographical position of the calling device to within 100 feet for every cellular call that is placed to 911. Many methods and concepts for locating the position are possible and are not related to the novelty of the instant invention.
Alarm systems for vehicles are also well known devices. All too often false alarms are generated at considerable expense to both vehicle owner and emergency service providers, such as the law enforcement department of the community.
Home alarm systems that auto dial either an owner or place a call automatically upon detection of an event, such as an intrusion are also known types of devices. As mentioned above, frequent false alarms have caused many law enforcement departments to cease to respond to these types of calls that are machine generated.
That is one reason why alarm system companies that monitor home alarm systems and, upon detection of an intrusion, place a call to the police are increasingly popular. The police must respond to an in-person call that is an appeal for help. The company is responsible to make the determination as to whether the “alarm indication” is real or false. However, if they make the determination that it is real and call for help, their call must be responded to.
It is anticipated that similar, auto dialing vehicle systems that are based on 911 calling will be developed that will aid in tracking a lost or stolen vehicle. However, it is believed that false alarms will similarly cause law enforcement departments to cease responding to these types of calls or to levy huge financial penalties to the vehicle owners due to false alarms. While it is possible that the alarm system companies may expand their services to include cellular phone systems, this is yet to occur. Even if it did occur, there is likely no way to effectively screen out false alarms from true crisis situations.
It is desirable to utilize the improving geographical location abilities of 911 cellular calling to locate a lost or stolen vehicle and to eliminate the possibility of false alarms. This capability is desirable for use with any object that is mobile, including but not limited to automobiles, motorcycles, trucks, commercial vehicles, airplanes, boats, RVs, and other valuable items.
There are many types of cellular phone systems that stand to benefit from improvement in this regard. In addition to a pure cellular phone system (i.e., one with a plurality of cell sites distributed on land), satellite phone call connection is another option for mobile communication as is Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP).
The FCC has ruled that emergency calls to 911 placed either over satellite or VoIP must conform to the same rules as landline and cellular sites and that they also are required to contain location information in all emergency 911 calls. Accordingly, the instant invention applies equally to satellite phone call connections as well as VoIP connections.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a method and system for an emergency conference calling system that helps ameliorate the above-mentioned difficulties while also providing other substantial benefits and improvements to vehicle security.
Clearly, such a system would be useful and desirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Mobile alarm systems are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,360 to Shaffer, Mar. 11, 2003;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,184,801 to Janky, Feb. 6, 2001;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,212 to Park et al., Nov. 14, 200;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,326 to Turner, Dec. 14, 1999;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,180 to Dimino, Jun. 29, 1999;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,436 to Savoie et al., Apr. 20, 1999;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,043 to Berard et al., May 7, 1996;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,728 to Pagliaroli et al., Jan. 4, 1994; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,309 to Namekawa, Apr. 11, 1989.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.